(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to product packaging, and particularly to product packaging that can also be used in constructing a display for the product using the packaging materials. The product packaging serves to partition a container interior into separate compartments to contain a product and can be removed from the container interior and attached to the container to display advertising indicia contained on the packaging materials.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Partition panels are commonly used in carton packaging, such as cardboard or paperboard boxes, for separating articles packaged in the boxes and preventing the articles from contacting one another when shipped or stored. Partition panels are employed in packaging fragile articles, for example glass articles, such as bottles and other similar articles, and also easily bruised produce items such as fruits and vegetables and in packaging eggs. A typical partition assembly is comprised of several panels arranged in a criss-cross pattern in the interior of the carton. The criss-crossing panels define several separate storage areas in the carton interior. Prior art partition panels typically extend from the bottom to the top of the container and provide added compression strength to the container in addition to separating the container interior into separate storage areas.
A prior art partition assembly is typically comprised of a plurality of rectangular panels of paperboard or cardboard or other similar material. A first set of the panels includes a series of one or more slots extending inward, in a parallel manner, from an edge of each panel and terminating within the panel. A second set of the panels, equal in number to the number of slots on the first set of panels, includes a series of similar slots which cooperate with the series of slots on the first set of panels. The second set of panels are arranged perpendicular to the first set of panels and the slots in each set of panels cooperate by engaging with one another to form a partition assembly. The partition assembly is then inserted into the carton interior to divide the interior into separate areas, each to receive an article to be packaged in the container.
It is common for the carton to also serve as a display for the articles packaged in the carton. Typically, portions of the container are removed along with the partition assembly so that a prospective customer can easily view the articles contained in the carton. The partition assembly that has been removed is usually discarded and serves no further purpose. The singular use and discarding of the partition assembly is a waste of the packaging material, which may be used for other purposes, and is a drawback of prior art partitions.